Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his father's page for more info. .better known as and was nicknamed .was born in the eastern thurwolf Tribe along with his twin sister. was mistaken the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thurwolf and also mistaken the older son of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. he is also the holder of the Dragon of Power Eliskuya's "Calm" Personality his personality was always been mysterious yet kind, happy but yet shy. Prior to his "evil Personality". his calm and nice attitude. that he is very friendly, and is respectful to those he cares for as friend he is also Well known to speak in a calm matter Blackpool England accent. and somewhat peaceful, he is shown being so collected,yet friendly and gets very emotional and starts to randomly cry uncontrollably when he was happy of joy or touched by friendship of his best friends. He never been seen to get angry or caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"(idiots)]].he was also called a "''crybaby"(a hint of his emotional state), by his father. in which he was when he was just a little child.he was also kind-heated and very protective of his twin sister and half-sister. he even has a soft spot for his newborn daughter and wife. Eliskuya's "Evil" Personality before long mouths later the days has gone by. his personality has been taking over by an evil spirit with a evil mannerisms. unlike his "calm" personlaity, his darker side displays a great deal of evil. He seems to display a high level of concern unlike his "calm side", even though he quickly becomes very angry and pissed off with how long it takes to kill off his opponents.he is also often shown a lot of evil in this alternate personality, but in the end the "evil personality" meets its gruesome end with the help of his mother and grandmother, even through He has shown some kind of strong dislike of being given honorable titles, as he angered glared at someone when they addressed him as "Eli-Chan"(little Eli),"Eli-San"(Mr. Eli) or "Eli-Sama"(Lord Eli), and even his face darkened of anger. when his little sister Millie called him the same titles or nickname.even without the Evil Spirit. the spirit can even make a replica double look a like body of Eliskuya.and can use dark magic Eliskuya's "Cold" Personality Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many shamans throughout his childhood life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *Son to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thurwolf *"Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Half-Older Brother to Rena Tearson *Was defeated and killed at a the time.but later was revived by his grandmother under cryostasis(cold sleep). just like his mother *Grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew and godson to Christopher Tearson *close friend and later boyfriend to Naomi Juliet *Holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Thurwolf I *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *Made a Promise to his twin sister, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled he well be always be there for her Appearance he had sami-long dark jade hair hair with two longer tufts with his atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair. before long Being Lilly's twin brother. he is close identical to her. but His eyes are very piercing and narrow even he has dark lines under his eyes(when he appear in cold mode). but his looks are from close to his twin sister are identical. even his hairstyle and hair color looks kindly like her's but his is much longer in length. He often wears a black and with purple lining robe with long sleeves (it well later become a pair of raven wings in his over soul but well later turn back to normal. the jacket when the over soul is over the wings well cloak around himself onto him like a form of a cloak). he even wears a pair of black ninja paints and black ninja sandals. He also possessed a long Snake forked like-tongue (Giving by his uncle's team) Abilities and Powers he is a very expart fighter using kendō or CQC to fight his opponents. He is always seen carrying a sword under his left sleeve with him and is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cleaving a tree in two with one slash. After becoming a shaman, he uses alot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': The Illusion ability can be useful but yet dangerous to Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens or crows *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. Other Techniques Detachment: :See Also Elisarin(Detachment) To keeping a better eye on his surrounding. Eliskuya was constantly releasing only one detachment of himself to help him out. Only one detachment stay alive and truly live with her purposes. and she never betrayed him or were quickly killed off Heated Claw the Oversize heated claw on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: Zavendara Sword :See More: Twin Swords Zo & Zin :Jacket The Romanian Raven Guardian: Eliskuya's Romanian jacket guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with neon razor-sharp raven wings. When mixed with the killer poison, the neon razor-sharp wings was given a more deadly edge look. the neon razor-sharp wings could also be used to fly with, thus immobilizing it. Due to the wings being derived from the jacket's right wing held several sword blades, the razor-sharp edge of the wings can tear a target to sunders and impalement too. These wings were capable of impalementing an opponent's body, emitting them with the killer poison and releasing small ravens that dragged the opponent into the killer Poison. If the jacket was cut in half, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket again. Inventions *'robotic Cryogenic-Exo claw glove': as a result of his right arm "accident", generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his Cryogenic-Exo claw glove he is able to shoot ice blasts from his right hand at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice blocks with his powers alone. *The Android: Quorra Demetra His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his Mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his fulfilling promise dream His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil Rhodes & Ellie Elwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father History Early Past Little is known about his past he was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I a cowardly father. and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf a caring mother. He spent most of his early childhood living with his mom and his twin sister, his father left the family for unknown reasons. meanwhile with his grandfather Vincent vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shaman. For the most part, his childhood he was rather regularly outcasted by his grandfather because of his shamanic powers so he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However, he always envisioned better life for himself and his twin sister. This became his motivation to become Shaman King. his ambitions to become Shaman King began at age four, when his grandfather told him of the King of Spirits and he began that he saw the possibility of the easy life and, from that day, decided to become Shaman King and having a great easy going family. Early Childhood Eye to Eye: Meeting Naomi Juliet for the first time at the age of eight. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for kendō class. a unknown strange spider girl Spooked him and pinned him down and was scared of the unknown girl, but he later he changed of heart and was not scared of her anymore. but she made a bride and a made a Promise to him in which he argees. he leaves for kendō class for the Morning, meanwhile he was at kendō school. During his traning with the kendō master. and then out of no where he met the same strange spider girl from the morring who he meet before and even he was half scared to not to strike the kendō master but the head-master. ended the fight quickly ends the fight fast. after kendō he was walking home at dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following same day has past by at dusk. soon after he returned home. he was horrid that he saw blood everywhere at the mansion and find out his mother was on the floor laying "Dead" but his grandmother reminded him. and was soon later taking to Truce and was Adopted by Lucca Ashtear.who later Adopted him along with his two sisters. soon after he was adopted by lucca. he was later meeting with Sharona De Vil Rhodes.who later reminded him who "killed" his mother. it was sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who kiled their mother in coldblooded. after she left. he was very angry and yet upset at her for killing his mother. soon later at night. sharona later kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. he later went after her. along with his new best friend Nao Juliet. Barrel Volcano Confronting Sharona at Barrel Volcano years later. after he went after sharona who took his sisters as hostages. he was later beaten sharona by her own game. but was badly beaten up by the mind controlled ellie elwood. and was nearly killed by sharona. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by her of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano. he soon replies he failed to save his sisters but he later suffers a lot of injures nearly almost killing him. somehow he manage to survived and was later putting him into a painful coma. its unknown how his grandmother find him doing that time. Return doing the time has gone by. he was was later find by his grandmother. she was later nursing him back to health and she was later and put him under cryostasis(cold sleep) to heal his injuries. and it was later on she even showed him to control his shamanic powers doing that time and she even give him his new and second sword the Zavendara blade and a guardian ghost named Faeria. before he left his grandmother's place.his grandmother later showed him where his grandfather was frorm and he was happy to stay inside a unknown room at vyron's church and later he renamed "eliskuya",after she put him inside a dark room he waited for the right moment for Sharona De Vil Rhodes to come to have his revenge Revenge Later life Character Trivia *the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya" (Older Brother) *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music Ami & Yumi, when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of what he saved her See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member